Still Needed
by SaVed By MuSiC
Summary: Detective Mills has lost everything. His wife, his unborn baby, and his sanity. Someone can save him, but who? Oneshot. Mild language and attempted suicide. Summary sucks, but please give it a try! :


**Still Needed**

**Hiya! Thanks for reading. I actually got all my saddest songs on my Ipod and made a playlist of depressing music so I could get in the mood for the beginning of this, it was very intense. I hope you like it! Please review :)**

Detective Mills looked down at the gun in his hands, emotionless speculation filling his thoughts. Opening it's barrel the slightest bit, he noted there was one bullet left inside of it. Soon a cop would come to take it away and he would probably be thrown into a cell. Mills slowly turned the safety off as the emptiness threatened to consume him.

She was gone. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back._ Tracey_. He felt a morbid satisfaction when he remembered letting out that round of bullets into John Doe. It was what the bastard had wanted, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He just cared that he had seen the life leave that murderers eyes. That _he_ had been the one to do it. That he had gotten rid of the_ thing_ that had killed his wife and unborn child...

_Tracey_...

He put his face in his hands as the wetness in his eyes he had felt when he found out she was gone returned. He was struck with a deep regret, hopelessness, and most of all the feeling that if she wasn't here, he didn't want to be either. The threatening tears in his eyes seemed to recede as he felt the gun in his hands. His resolve strengthened, and he moved the gun to the side of his head, his finger on the trigger. An image of holding Tracey in his arms passed through his mind.

"I love you Trace." it was a quiet murmur.

He pulled the trigger. There was a dull click, but nothing happened. He pulled it again, harder. Still nothing.

"God DAMMIT!" he nearly screamed. He then looked up and saw a man with his hand resting on his gun, exuding calm.

"I cannot allow you to do this, David Mills." his blue eyes smoldered. Mills looked around. No one seemed to notice anything that was going on, especially not this strange man in the suit and trench coat.

"Yeah? And who the fuck are you to stop me?" he snarled. He ripped the gun from the man's slack grip, opening the barrel forcefully. It was empty.

_What the hell is going on?_ he thought. There had been a bullet there only a moment ago!

"I am Castiel," the man said calmly, "And I cannot allow you to do this." Mills stood up and tried to push Castiel away, but only ended up pushing himself back. The man was like a brick wall!

"She's gone," he growled, "My wife is _dead_, and you come here and have the arrogance to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Castiel regarded him quietly, then reached out before Mills could stop him and put his palm to his forehead. That was the last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious.

He awoke in his apartment, laying on the floor. Castiel stood above him, his face emotionless.

"You are still needed here, David Mills." he said softly.

"Why?" Mills almost broke down right there, "Who are you?" he could almost swear he saw a shadow of wings behind Castiel's back at that moment.

"Honey? Is that you?" a voice called from the bedroom. Mills froze, his mind paused, and everything he was about to say came to a complete stop. He looked towards the door, then looked back at Castiel. No one was there. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air. Mills turned back to the bedroom door and walked toward it, feeling as if his mind wasn't attached to his body. He looked and saw her laying there, blinking sleepily up at him.

"Hey, honey." she said, smiling softly.

"Tracey?" he whispered.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking worried. He ran toward her as fast as he possibly could, tears falling freely.

"David?" she said in shock, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he murmured, "Nothing's wrong." He put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Hey... David?" she said meekly, "I-I've been trying to think of a way to tell you..." There was a pause. "I-I'm... pregnant." She quieted, looking down.

"I know," he said, "I know, Trace." As he pressed his lips to hers, relief and utter joy filling him, he remembered Castiel's last words.

"You are still needed here David Mills."


End file.
